


Only Angel

by charlottebecky



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Becky and Charlotte's friendship is A+, Cuties, Drunk Texting, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Relationship, Wrestler Charlotte meets cute screenwriter, becky and nattie play wingwoman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottebecky/pseuds/charlottebecky
Summary: Charlotte is sure she has everything and wants to make the best of her career, and doesn’t have time for relationships. Until she meets a woman who turns her world upside downfeaturing: soccer, Twitter DMs, amazing wingwoman Becky, an adorable nerdy protagonist, and a stubborn Charlotte who for now is convinced she’s straightcross posted on my tumblr (charlottebecky)





	1. Chapter 1

Charlotte wanted to protest. Becky’s idea of downtime was going to watch her niece play soccer, and dragging Charlotte with her. Not only did she not want to watch little children chasing after a ball much bigger than them, she had better people to hang out with than obsessive soccer moms. **  
**

“It’ll be so much fun,” Becky said, trying to still convince her best friend to join her. “You promised me we could do whatever as long as it didn’t involve Irish step dancing again.”

“Okay, but kids’ soccer?” Charlotte asked. “We are in literal Los Angeles. There is so much we could do. Why do you even have family here!”

“We have a live show tomorrow at Staples Center!” Becky said. “There isn’t that much you can do without risking your body and health. And I have family everywhere - I’m Irish. ”

“Hey, I could catch a cold from being outside!” Charlotte suggested. “Why can’t we just hang in the hotel with the guys? I bet there’s Up Up Down Down happening tonight!”

“Ugh come on Ash  please!” Becky pleaded. “I told Sarah we’d watch her play and promised to bring you! You know kids love women’s champions! And I know how much you enjoy being a role model!”

“Okay, okay,” Charlotte resigned. “Just. Don’t call me Ash in public, okay! I like having a Charlotte persona in front of the kids.”

“Okay your highness,” Becky said, pulling her best friend into a big hug.

*

Coach Ari Starr huddled with her team, the Lion Stars, and gave them their usual pep talk. Plus the reminder that if they won this game, they’d head to the playoffs.

“I know what that would mean to you guys,” she said, hoping the kids were registering. It was hard to get to twelve and thirteen year olds sometimes. “Imagine winning the trophy and bringing it home!”

“Yeah, but we wouldn’t be able to all take it to our own home,”  Jamie said. Smartypants, Ari thought.

“Okay, but you could still post it on Instagram and do all those hashtags,” Ari said, knowing exactly what got these kids.

  
“Let’s DO THIS,” Leigh yelled. “Do it for the gram.”

Ari shook her head and laughed. Suddenly, Sarah yelled, “Oh my god guys - Aunt Becky is here. And she brought Charlotte!”

“Charlotte Flair???” Andy exclaimed. “I LOVE HER! Coach Ari, can we please go take pictures with Charlotte?”

“Who??” Ari asked, confused, looking at the stands. The kids were pointing to the top row of the bleachers. A fiery redhead stood there, who Ari was familiar with as Sarah Quin’s aunt Becky who was a professional wrestler. Becky came to some of the games and was very loud but very nice. They had talked a couple of times and had been meaning to hang out but hadn’t got the chance to. The person next to her though had not been to a game before. Ari couldn’t help but really notice her. She was tall, blonde, looking like she didn’t want to be there, but so gorgeous nonetheless.

“Charlotte is only the best woman wrestler in the world,” Jamie explained.

Oh. Okay then.

“Guys, you can get photos later, maybe only if you win? Come on, concentrate,” Ari projected, frustrated and trying to get her gang back together. “The game begins in 4 minutes. Please don’t make your parents yell at me again. I’m sure Charlotte or whatever would be impressed if you win!”

*

“Gotta say these kids are talented, Bex!” Charlotte told her friend, deciding that this game wasn’t bad after all.

A couple of minutes into the first half, Charlotte thought she noticed the team coach’s eyes on her. The second she looked though, the girl was looking at the field and cheering on her players. Charlotte couldn’t take her eyes off the girl though. She was probably in her mid 20’s. Tall, brunette, athletic, and attractive. She seemed to really care about these kids, and Charlotte wasn’t sure why but she suddenly found this mystery woman very intriguing.

“YEAH SARAH!!!” Becky was yelling next to Charlotte.

“What do you know about the coach Bex?” Charlotte asked.

“Oh, that’s Ari Starr,” Becky said. “She was a star forward for UCLA and almost made the national team. But she wanted to be a screenwriter in Hollowood or something so she didn’t go pro.”

“What?”

“Oh yeah,” Becky said, distracted by the game. “She’s nice though. Why do you ask?”

“I don’t know,” Charlotte said, thinking for a second. “She seems cool.”

“Hey, I know that look,” Becky said, grinning. “You get that look when you start to get a crush.”

“What? Pfft no,” Charlotte said, a little louder than she meant to. “I am straight.”

“Come on,” Becky said. “It’s 2018, give it a rest. When the game’s over I’ll introduce you two.”

*

Lion Stars won 3-1 much to Ari’s relief. She high fived and hugged her players, super proud.

“OH EM GEE,” Jessie said. “Charlotte is literally coming here.”

“Hey how come no one cares about Aunt Becky?” Sarah asked.

“We only have 1200 photos with her at this point,” Jamie said. “Besides, Charlotte’s the CHAMPION.”

Ari looked over curiously as Becky and this Charlotte woman came down from the bleachers and started meeting the kids. She took this as an excuse to further look at the blonde. Dressed in a Duke hoodie and jeans, the woman was even prettier in person. Ari wanted to stop before she started crushing on this Charlotte. She was a wrestler. That couldn’t be good news.

Becky and Charlotte were suddenly headed over in her direction.

“Ari hey!” Becky said, giving her a hug. “How’s it been? Congrats! The team is looking great!”

“Thank you!” Ari said, beaming.

“This is my friend Charlotte,” Becky said, as the blonde shook her hand.

Ari was surprised by how soft Charlotte’s hand was, but tried her best to play it cool.

“I hear you’re the women’s champion, Charlotte,” Ari said, clueless about how to make conversation with this really beautiful woman but grinning from ear to ear because she’s a fool.

“Please,” Charlotte said, smiling back. “Call me Ashley.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ari had really tried to not do Google Charlotte once she got back from the game. She really had. But she couldn’t help herself. She would not stop thinking about the blonde. Her mind was overcome by the rush she felt when they shook hands, when Charlotte had asked her to call her by her real name, Ashley, when Becky had invited her to a show they had the next day at Staples Center. It was all wild to her. **  
**

The Google results were very impressive: Charlotte’s father had been a wrestling legend. She herself was full of incredible accolades. Ari didn’t really follow wrestling lately - she knew a little about it around ten years ago, but back then, nobody really cared about the women, and they had been treated miserably. Things seemed to have been looking up though, according to Wikipedia, and Charlotte had been a part of this Women’s Revolution.

In the Google search, Charlotte’s Twitter also came up, and Ari really tried not to follow her. She really did. But Charlotte was adorable! Between the selfies she posted, and the inspirational messages for young girls, the wrestler’s Twitter feed was a treat. After much debate, Ari did it. She hit the Follow button.

“You’re obsessed,” her housemate Mel told her, shaking her head. “You’re a writer. You’re working on this incredible TV show. Why are you crazily fangirling over someone else? You’re the celebrity here!”

“She doesn’t know that,” Ari said, shaking her head. The show that Ari was a headwriter for, Rhodes Not Taken, had really taken off over the past year in its first season. “No one ever knows the writers dude. It’s always the actors.”

“Yet, I can never get past auditions,” Mel sighed, ever the dreaming actor. “Anyway. Are you gonna to to this wrestling show?”

“Uh maybe?” Ari shrugged. “The ticket prices aren’t that bad. I was hoping you’d come with me?”

“UGH what?” Mel made a face. “I do not wanna see a wrestling show!”

“Hey remember that time I accompanied you to that horrible Murder mystery party because you had a crush on some dude?”

“Oh yeah,” Mel said. “That party sucked, sorry about that.”

“Wrestling won’t be that bad,” Ari said. “There’s plenty of hot guys too.”

“Okay,” Mel said. “If only you buy the ticket. And if you admit you have a crush on her.”

“I do not-” Ari was about to finish that sentence when her phone beeped

_Charlotte Flair (@MsCharlotteWWE) has followed you back!_

“Well,” Mel said, laughing. “By the extreme shade of red your face has become - I guess that spoke for itself!”

*

Charlotte hadn’t been able to concentrate much during dinner with the roster. Xavier and Tye were making weird jokes next to her, AJ was on the phone with his kids, Becky was distracted having a conversation with Naomi about the latest episode of Total Divas, which Charlotte was ashamed to admit she was two whole seasons behind on. Besides, she could not for some reason, stop thinking about that soccer coach. Ari Starr.

Charlotte was about to grab a piece of bread to chew on and ponder, when her phone beeped with a Twitter notification. Usually she ignores those because there are a lot, but she needed any distraction at this point.

Except, it said:  _Ariana Starr (@arristarr) followed you on Twitter._

Charlotte’s stomach dropped. Wait, what? She thought for a second. Why did my stomach do that? Ugh. Charlotte knew this was trouble but she immediately opened Twitter and looked at the girl’s profile. Her bio said she was the head writer for Rhodes Not Taken. Charlotte did a double take - she loved that show. It had gotten her through many days whether it was treadmill session or injured days lying in bed. Charlotte loved the comedy-drama and the writing was especially impressive. She immediately followed Ari back.

Charlotte was about to tweet Ari, when she thought it would be better if she just direct messaged her. She didn’t want weird unnecessary headlines. Wait, I am way overthinking this, she thought. Why would anyone care? She decided to message instead of tweet anyway.

_Hey! It was great to meet you today. I had no idea I was in the presence of a star. I love your show._

Ari replied almost immediately.

_Oh noo. The only star we were in the presence of tonight was you. I’m glad you like the show! Speaking of shows, I think I will come to your WWE live event tomorrow!_

Oh shit, Charlotte thought, seeing the message. Was it wrong that she wanted an excuse to hang out with Ari again? And this seemed the perfect opportunities? Charlotte didn’t know why, but she felt like they really were meant to be friends.

_That’s amazing, I’m excited for you to watch. If you’re free afterwards, do you wanna grab drinks?_

That seems so forward, Charlotte thought, immediately after sending the text.

_I mean, I would love to talk about your show, and answer any questions you have about wrestling._

*

Ari’s phone fell out of her hands the second she read the DM from Charlotte.

She had a date. It wasn’t a date. But it was? She didn’t know. She didn’t care. She was Twitter messaging the most beautiful woman in the world. And she wanted to hang out with her. What was her life becoming?

 

x

 

Please let me know your thoughts!!


	3. Chapter 3

Ari had to admit she was having more fun at the WWE Live event than she could ever expect. There were some random beginning matches, which were more entertaining for Mel than they were for Ari because there were so many sweaty men, which were apparently her friend’s type. Then after what felt like forever, it was finally time for Charlotte’s match against Natalya. **  
**

 _I’m so fucking gay_ , was the first thing on Ari’s mind the minute Charlotte made her entrance. It was incredible. Charlotte looked absolutely beautiful in her robe, and Ari really tried to focus on her gorgeous smile, but couldn’t help but admire the blonde’s admirable abs and stunning legs. Ari was shocked the whole time - from the radiating confidence Charlotte oozed in coming in, to the way she dominated the match, the way the audience was in her grasps and how much she made her presence felt. Natalya was cool, but Ari had no doubt who her favorite wrestler was. She cheered at the top of her lungs, and swore she could see Charlotte glance and smile at her direction. Ari ignored it, thought it might have just been her fangirling emotions, because god Charlotte was doing athletic and acrobatic things in the ring, and it was more than Ari could possibly ever handle.

*

Charlotte finished her match with Nattie with a figure 8, making the Canadian submit.

Nattie and Becky had teased her earlier about her weird proposition to Ari Starr about meeting up for drinks, claiming that Charlotte had a little girl crush. So after Nattie tapped out and they were pretending to scream profanities at each other while Charlotte stood victorious over Nattie, what Nattie actually said was,

“Yo, which one is her? Do you see her?”

Charlotte tried her best to act like Nattie had just said the worst insult, and not what was currently making her blush extremely hard.

“No I can’t see her” Charlotte said, shaking her head. “This is a 21,000 capacity arena, how am I supposed to spot her? Besides I just wanna be her  _friend_. And you are supposed to be trash talking me.”

“Shut up, you totally like this girl.”

“WHAT EVER,” Charlotte stopped whispering this time, because ‘whatever’ could be insulting, right? She raised the Women’s title belt over as the capacity crowd cheered her on. Charlotte could have sworn she saw Ari from the corner of her eye, but it was probably just wishful thinking.

Charlotte went back to the locker room, with Nattie following suit, a bit too excited for someone who had just tapped out.

Becky quickly joined them, slapping Charlotte on the back for her win, but quickly changing the subject to, “Is she here? Did she write something? What are you wearing to your date?”

“Um,” Charlotte said, confused. “Guys, it’s not a date, I’m  _straight_. I like  _men._ ”

“Charlotte,” Becky said, fake gasping. “ _Ashley_. Are you kidding me? On the first night you won the NXT Championship and we went out to celebrate, you told me you had a crush on Scarlett Johanssen.”

“As the Black Widow!” Charlotte exclaimed. “I was drunk! She’s a Marvel woman, that’s different.”

“And Ari Starr literally writes all the episode of your favorite show!” Nattie said. “A show that is may i add - well,  _gay as hell_.”

“Guys stop,” Charlotte said, laughing at her embarrassing friends, because they had started to get curious looks from around the room.

Charlotte went to her locker and picked up her phone from her backpack. She had a Twitter DM from Ari. Thank god, Charlotte thought. Wait, why was she thanking god. She was Charlotte Flair, she didn’t need to feel like a school girl at the prospect of new friendship.

 _Wow congrats champ!_  - Ari had texted. _I had no idea you were so flexible._

Fuck that made Charlotte a lot happier than she expected to be. Flexible, huh. Oh yeah of course she was, she knew that. Why did Ari Starr make her feel this way?

_Thank you so much! I’m so glad you could come! Charlotte replied. Do you still want to get drinks after?_

Again, Ari replied almost instantly.

_What do you mean do I still want to. I’ve been looking forward to this all day._

Charlotte felt those weird butterflies again. She needed to stop being this excited over this. Actually it’s fine. She was gonna hang out with the head writer of her favorite show. She was allowed to fangirl.

_Sweet! Meet me by the East Entrance at 9, when the show ends. I can’t wait._

X

Ari said goodbye to Mel, ignored her “keep it in your pants ok” comment and waited nervously by the East Entrance.

Charlotte got there around 9.09 (not that Ari was counting) and grabbed her in a hug, which caught Ari by surprise. The blonde had switched into a badass leather jacket, white tank, and jeans. Ari was doomed. She found Charlotte more and more beautiful by the second.

  
“Hey!” Ari said, smiling. “Nice to see you again!”

“Hey!” Charlotte said. “Thank you for meeting me even though I’m practically a stranger. I can’t believe you write for  _Rhodes Not Taken_. I watch it religiously. I can’t believe I’m here with you right now.”

“Oh my god,” Ari said, blushing. “You’re too nice. After tonight, I am such a fan. That was amazing, the most unique thing I’ve been to.”

“Yeah,” Charlotte said, nodding. “Wrestling’s pretty incredible.”

They went to a bar close to Staples Center in Ari’s car. On the way over, Ari put in her favorite CD - a best of Guns N’ Roses collection.

“No way!” Charlotte said.

“What?”

“This is my favorite band!”

“Wait what?” Ari asked. “Mine too.”

Charlotte pulled up the sleeve of her jacket to reveal “A Little Patience” tattooed on her arm.

“Holy shit,” Ari said, shaking her head. She was in the car with the girl of her dreams.

They chatted for a long time. She found out that Charlotte lived in Orlando when she wasn’t touring with the WWE (which was almost everyday), and she told Charlotte about living in LA, how she got into screenwriting, coaching soccer on the side. Ari learnt that Charlotte had been married (to men) and divorced twice.  _Doesn’t mean she’s straight,_ Ari thought.  _I mean, we are friends. Even if she’s straight it doesn’t matter. We’re just friends._

“You’re so cool,” Charlotte said, a little tipsy, a little sleepy. She couldn’t believe how much she was enjoying talking to Ari. Normally she never made time to make friends outside of wrestling. But she had such a good feeling about this one.

“You are!” Ari said.

“Hey what time is it?” Charlotte asked.

“Um,” Ari said, checking her phone. “Almost 2 am”

“Shit,” Charlotte said, standing up. “I have to go. Our flight leaves at 7am.”

“Oh no,” Ari said. “I’ll drop you off at the hotel.”

She waited a couple minutes till she was sober, and drove Charlotte to her hotel. Even though they had spent a few hours together, she felt like she had known the blonde forever.

“Hey,” Charlotte said, draping her arms around Ari’s shoulder. “It was SO GOOD talking to you. If you’re ever in Orlando, come over okay.” She grabbed Ari’s phone and put her number in. “And text me.”

Ari wanted to kiss her so bad. But she restrained herself. “The chances of you coming back to LA before I get to Orlando is much much higher.”

“Well then,” Charlotte said. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Alright,” Ari said, pulling her into a hug, and sighing.

Charlotte watched the brunette walk back to her car. Fuck, she thought.  _Why in the world did I feel like I should have kissed her?_


	4. Chapter 4

Charlotte was both pleased and surprised at how much she and Ari constantly texted each other over the next few weeks. They may have been in different places - Ari still in LA, Charlotte traveling - Chicago to Birmingham to Toronto to New York and beyond. But they had not stopped talking. And Charlotte, well Charlotte had not stopped smiling. **  
**

She liked talking to Ari because Ari didn’t necessarily know her as Charlotte the character first, but as Ashley the person. Ari didn’t have trouble like most new people she met dissociating the person from the character and it was a breath of fresh air. Ari wasn’t obsessed with her father and trying to see the similarities and differences. Ari didn’t care how much airtime she had on Smackdown. And Ari certainly didn’t care about judging her profession as a professional wrestler.

To sum it up, Charlotte was absolutely thriving in this new friendship.

“Friendship my arse,” Becky said, for the hundredth time in the last few weeks. They were training in the Performance Center with a couple of other Smackdown folks. Charlotte loved being in Orlando because she had a house there, and also the Performance Center was there. She and Becky often crashed in Florida because sometimes it was more convenient (and definitely more warm) than Charlotte’s family home in Charlotte, North Carolina.

“You have a crush on her.” Becky said, straight up.

“Bex,” Charlotte said. “I will admit-”

Becky’s eyes widened.

“Nothing!!” Charlotte said, freaking out. “Nothing. I don’t know!”

“What!” Becky said. She had her Big News face on.

Charlotte loved Becky, but this was wild. Charlotte didn’t know how to comprehend what was going on. Any time Charlotte wasn’t in the gym or Performance Center or in the ring, she seemed to be talking to Ari at the first chance. She was so comfortable sharing parts of her that she didn’t with most people, like about her brother’s death or the troubles in her marriage. Especially when they FaceTimed. Sometimes they went 4 or 5 hours in the night talking about life, and it was perfect. Charlotte was also excited to learn about Ari’s life - her job as a screenwriter for TV, her side job as a soccer coach, her love for kids.

She couldn’t be happier with their friendship.

She kept trying to forget the fact that she had literally wanted to kiss Ari on the second night they met. The first night they had properly talked.

“Do you-” Charlotte began to. “I don’t know. Is there a reason-”

“What?” Becky asked.

“That I don’t show interest in these men who try to hit on me left and right?” Charlotte said. “And I really do enjoy wrestling women.”

Becky smiled.

“Char if I wasn’t with Luke I’d kiss you right here right now and help you find out-” Becky said. “But that’s not my place. And I’m not sure I’m the one you’re thinking about kissing.”

“I know Bex,” she said. “Did you ever suspect I was? You know. Not straight.”

“I think I’ve had a hunch or two.”

“Really?”

“Charlotte,” Becky said, placing a hand on her best friend’s shoulder. “You haven’t shut up about Ari for the last four weeks.”

“What???” Charlotte asked.

“Literally everyone knows.”

“Nooo,” Charlotte said, shaking her head.

“Hey AJ! Nattie! Come here,” Becky yelled.

AJ and Nattie jogged over to where Becky and Charlotte where. Nattie had been practicing some top rope stuff. AJ was giving her pointers.  “What’s up tea-generation X?” AJ asked, folding his arms.

“Do you think Charlotte has a crush on her friend Ari Starr?” Becky asked, laughing all smug.

“Guys-” Charlotte said. “She’s reaching,”

“Oh really?” AJ asked, smirking. “How about last week when you literally got off the phone and texted me screenshots - of her complimenting your Instagram photos?”

“I was excited!” Charlotte said.

“She called me Beautiful, AJ!” Aj mimicked in his girliest princess voice. “I am so flattered. She’s so cool.”

“Charlotte,” Natalya said, shaking her head. “If you guys were in the same state right now, I would personally drop you off at her house every night because I want to make you happy. And she seems to make you happy. Or you just really wanna get laid. Either way. You got it bad for that girl.”

*

Ari on the other hand, really  _really_  wanted to ask Charlotte about the gay thing. She had been married to men. She had probably only dated men. Ari had no idea how to ask. Ari had no idea whether Charlotte even wanted to date someone. Her life seemed busy. She was traveling all the time. Ari liked to cuddle - who would she go to if they were dating?

Not that anyone was cuddling her as right now. Ari was a single pringle. Between hour after hour in the writer’s room talking about Rhodes Not Taken season 3, car rides home and back, getting takeout more than she should, the only girl she had time for was Charlotte Flair, or as she loved to call her, Ashley Fliehr. Ari had watched plenty of WWE since Charlotte had become a part of her life - and she was kind of obsessed.

But what she was more obsessed with the girl behind Charlotte, Ashley herself. Ashley wasn’t much like Charlotte. The character of Charlotte radiated a lot of confidence that was almost cocky. Ashley on the other hand was sweet, kind, and at times really vulnerable. Especially when she was drunk. Sometimes when the two of them FaceTimed, Ashley would be so open  and willing to share, it overwhelmed Ari.

Several times she wanted to ask Charlotte if she would date a girl. Specifically her.

But the one thing that worried Ari was, what if Charlotte was like this with everybody? What if it was another of her characters? What if she had multiple people she was texting? Multiple FaceTime buddies?

What if Charlotte was actually strictly straight?

What if Charlotte would never care about her the way she did for her?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute platonic cuddling Charlynch!!!

Charlotte had a lot of thinking to do. She had a match against Ruby Riott at Smackdown the next day but she didn’t feel like going over the moves with Ruby. She was ignoring calls and texts and tweets and literally anyone and anything.

 

She was having an identity crisis. A major one. The biggest one since they asked her at WWE why she wasn’t a wrestler like her father. Usually immersing herself into work really helped Charlotte, but right now she needed time to herself to think, especially about her own identity, and then how it tied into her feelings about Ari.

 

Her feelings? Charlotte was shocked at the way she was thinking. How had she jumped so ahead as to calling how she felt about her “feelings?” Yeah she had some positive feelings - _friendly_ \- feelings, but not like _feelings_ feelings you know. She and Ari had met twice. Granted that they did talk on the phone or text every day. But still.

  
There was no denying that Charlotte was very into talking to Ari.

 

But also, what would it mean to be a gay or lesbian or bisexual or whatever-sexual-orientation Charlotte was- wrestler? She was 31. This was an awful age to come out. People did that exploring shit in their college years. Not that she wanted to explore with Ari. She would never want anyone to hurt Ari. In this short time, she had grown protective of her friend. And she herself could not be the one messing with Ari.

 

Then there was her family. How would she explain to her family - oh god Her Dad - that she was thinking about dating a woman?

 

Was she even thinking about dating this woman?

 

There weren’t a lot of openly gay or out wrestlers in the locker room. Sure everyone messed around on the road - The Shield boys did some nasty things to each other before Renee came along and she and Dean started their thing. Charlotte knew for a fact that Paige had slept with some of the women, and still had something shady going on with Sonya or Mandy or both

                                                                                                                                                                                           And Dango and Breeze? Totally fucking but definitely in denial. They also all knew about Lana and Tamina, even though they pretended not to. The only person she knew who was actually gay and not weird and shady about it was Darren Young. And Darren Young was gone.

 

Did Charlotte having feelings - or whatever - a crush, like a damn teenager - a crush mean she was a lesbian? Or bisexual? What.

 

Every time she was trying to fall asleep, she ended up on Ari’s Wikipedia page, or Instagram page, or Twitter page instead. She wanted to see her so badly. She missed her. She wanted to share all her secrets and tell her to come on the road with her.

 

Charlotte got out of bed - stalking Ari’s social media as usual - and knocked on Becky’s hotel room door. Becky let her in, and the two of them sprawled across the bed.

 

“Sup champ?” Becky asked.

 

“Can’t sleep,” Charlotte said. “Been thinking a lot about this - thing.”

 

“What thing?”

 

“You know-”

 

“Oh the fact that you like a girl?” Becky said, smirking.

 

“Becky,” Charlotte said, unamused. “It’s not funny. I have no idea how to tackle this. What will people think? What do I do? Are we even allowed to date people?”

 

“Char-” Becky began. “Sigh. Ash. Listen. It’s okay. Breathe, love!”

 

Becky pulled her closer in a cuddle. “You know Charlotte,” Becky. “You remember my niece, Sarah?”

 

“The one who plays on Ari’s soccer team?”

 

“Yeh of course you understand everything in relation to Ari,” Becky said laughing and Charlotte playfully slapped her hand. “Yeah anyway yeah her. You know what she told me?”

 

“What?”

 

“Ari keeps asking her when we’re next coming to LA,” Becky said. “Apparently she can’t wait to see you either.”

 

“Wait what?” Charlotte asked.

 

“I know you really care about her, and we don’t have anything coming up this weekend. If you want you should go visit her. I can come if you want. Or I don’t have to. Your call.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Think about it ok?” Becky asked, playing with her hair. “Now go to sleep, you got a big match tomorrow. You can sleep in my room, I gotchu.”

 

*

 

Ari was drunk, and stalking Charlotte’s dumb Instagram again. She had initially had some drinks with her writing team at a bar after work, and then she came home, and got a glass of wine to watch TV. She was flipping channels, but then suddenly stopped when a very familiar blonde was on her television. Unfortunately, or fortunately,  it was a Tuesday night and fucking WWE Smackdown was on on the USA Network. Damn Charlotte looked flawless. She was in a black gear tonight. She did this incredible flipping jump thing that the commentators called a moonsault, and she looked so damn good kicking Ruby Riott’s butt. Honestly, Ari was jealous of Ruby Riott. She wanted Charlotte to grab her like that, to pin her down. She wanted to be able to grab Charlotte’s hair like that. Ruby Riott was clearly making a mistake by not kissing Charlotte’s face when it was so close to her. But then that would hurt Ari, so she did not want Ruby Riott to kiss Charlotte. She just wanted to switch places with Ruby because she wanted to touch and hold Charlotte. Ugh. Wrestling was so gay. Who knew.

 

And hence she began to pour out more and more of her wine bottle, and eventually lay in her bed typing those words on her Instagram search bar - “charlotte flair.”

 

The bane of her existence at that point. All these pictures she kept with Becky Lynch. What even was their relationship? She knew they were friends, best friends, but just friends nonetheless. Ari was still jealous. She couldn’t help it.

 

She wanted to text her. She didn’t. She wanted to. She didn’t.

 

Ah fuck it. She switched to the messages tab and pulled up her texting app.

 

_When._

 

That was all. Just a simple message that said “when.”

 

Maybe Ari was drunk-er than she realized. She was in a weird mood between wanting to pour her heart out to Charlotte, and just not saying anything at all. She was tired. She was lazy. She wanted fucking Ashley or Charlotte, or whatever this beautiful girl’s name was.

 

Charlotte replied almost 10 excruciatingly long minutes later.

 

_Hey! What’s when?_

 

_Sorry sent that by mistake._

 

 _You just mistakenly texted me ‘when?’'_ Charlotte replied.

 

Fuck fuck fuck, Ari thought. Charlotte probably thought she was a dumbass

 

 _Do you want me to be honest?_ She texted.

 

_THat is preferred LOL_

 

_I just watched Smackdown and I miss you._

 

 _Oh. OMG._ Charlotte replied. _I mean, I miss you too. Of course I do._

 

 _Yeah. And I guess I was wondering when I’d see you next._ Ari took a deep breath. She got ready to type out a longer text. She was drunk. YOLO as the kids said. Fuck it. She began to type:

_I mean, we talk all the time. We FaceTime and stuff. We know all these things about each other’s lives. And we’ve ever seen each other in person like twice? WTF is up with that. Fake shit._

 

Charlotte was typing.

 

And typing.

 

 _Hey,_ Charlotte said.

 

 _What?_ Ari texted back. _Sorry for the rant I know youre busy._

 

 _Actually._ Charlotte replied. _I have the weekend off and I was thinking of coming to LA for the weekend. Would you be up for hanging out?_

 

Ari was so happy she could cry.

__________________

A/N: hello! Idk if anyone actually reads this fic, but if you have thoughts (especially positive ones, please comment! I love and live for feedback! Thanks! I love Charlotte!!)


	6. Chapter 6

Ari had not slept properly since she heard Charlotte was gonna visit her in LA. Charlotte had told her on Tuesday and now it was Thursday. Charlotte was arriving on Friday. Even though Ari had offered that Charlotte could stay at the apartment she shared with her friend Mel, Charlotte had booked a hotel. Ari had not insisted too much because a. She did not want to make Charlotte super uncomfortable in case her home was too small and she knew Charlotte was used to mansions. And b. Ari wasn’t sure she was ready to  _ share a bed  _ with Charlotte. She would freak out, and it would be too stressful. 

Besides, Charlotte wasn’t coming alone. She was bringing Becky. Of course she was. And someone named “Nattie.” After (reluctant, but not really) Googling, she learnt that this Nattie was the same Natalya that she had seen Charlotte wrestle at the live event a few weeks earlier. It blew her mind how much wrestling and real life were different. She had heard the typical ‘wrestling is fake’ things while growing up, but talking to Charlotte, and also the person behind Charlotte - Ashley, helped her realize how much real life played into the characters and storylines.

Nattie, although her rival in the ring, was one of Ashley/Charlotte’s biggest mentors and best friends. She had so many damn friends, Ari thought, a little annoyed. How do I even fit into this mold? Into her world? She asked herself. She touched all these women, and is surrounded by attractive women. Ari was just a noob.

As much as she wanted to go pick her up from the airport, Ari knew she needed some chill. It wasn’t like Charlotte was coming exclusively to visit her. Los Angeles was a great place for tourists, and she was here with her friends. Ari had to calm down and maintain some boundaries.

What right did she have anyway? She and Charlotte weren’t a couple.

Thursday passed slower than all the days had. How come the closer you get to something you’re anticipating the slower time seems to fly? Ari went to work, she saw friends, she tried to read a book, but instead what she ended up doing was watch at least 20 Charlotte Flair videos on YouTube.

What surprised her the second most was the fact that she already knew most of the stuff Charlotte talked about in interviews - especially the personal stuff - and she knew them in greater detail. What surprised the absolute most was the way her body - her stomach, her chest, - ached in a weird way when she saw these videos. Like, she wanted to be with Charlotte. The feelings told her she liked Charlotte. Actually liked her. Who was she kidding? Ari knew this. Ari knew she was attracted to girls since she was 17. Now she was 26, having dated a couple girls here and there, never actually a long term relationship.

But damn she had never experienced anything like the way her mind spun around thoughts of Ashley “Charlotte” Fliehr. She wanted to run to her, she wanted to hold her, she wanted to tell her how much she cared.

But she wouldn’t be seeing Charlotte for another few hours. Might as well go to sleep.

 

*

 

The second Charlotte’s plane landed on Friday afternoon, her phone lit up with a couple texts from Ari, that lit up her eyes.

“Girl you are so whipped,” Becky said, placing a hand on Charlotte’s shoulder. “Don’t even get out of the plane and you’re already checking your texts.”

“When’s the wedding is the real question,” Nattie said, laughing from her other side. “I’m surprised she’s not picking you up at the airport.”

“Yeah, she actually offered to let us stay at her place,” Charlotte said. “But I said it’s fine. I wouldn’t want these embarrassing moms around my new friend.”

“ _ Friend,”  _ Becky said, nodding sarcastically. “Not for long I hope.”

“Hey!” Nattie said. “I had perfectly good weekend plans sleeping in and getting cozy with my husband. You’re the one who literally texted me at 7 in the morning like  _ Nattie Nattie come to LA with me and Becky. I wanna visit Ari but I don’t wanna be alone what if she doesn’t wanna be my friend then I’ll be stranded.  _ Get a grip woman you’re 31.”

“Listennn,” Charlotte said. “It was 7 cause Rebecca here put the idea in my head the night before ok! And I was too drunk and Becky took away my phone.”

“Cause you were drunk texting this Ari!”

All three of them collectively sighed.

They got out of the plane, sunglasses on, in a Charlie’s Angels walk Charlotte can’t help but wish the WWE Universe could have seen. While Nattie was a heel on tv, there was nothing she valued more than the friendship the three of them shared. Charlotte had wanted to bring Becks and Nattie with her. It had been a  while since they’d had a proper girls’ trip. They deserved a break -  a weekend out of the gym, without fixed diets and tight schedules. Charlotte’s body was aching for some type of sweet snack or  dessert because the closest thing she was allowed to have while she was in training was fucking protein cookies. Ugh.

The three of them had gotten a rental car, which they picked up and went to their hotel.

Ari had texted Charlotte asking if she had landed safely.

It was hard to text in the car with Nattie and Becky’s eyes consistently glued to her phone.

“If she is just a friend as you claim,” Nattie said smugly. “You should have no problem.”

“Hey friends can have private conversations!” Charlotte said, as they pulled up to the hotel.

They were checking in at the reception when Becky pointed out a sign. It said “Ladies Night Tonight 10-2 at The Pyramid,” which was apparently the club at the hotel.

“When is the last time we went clubbing!” Becky exclaimed. “We have to goooo!!!”

“Wait, what about Ari?” Charlotte asked. “I wanna meet up with her.”

“Omg just invite her,” Nattie said. “It’s no big deal. We’re all adults here. She can bring a friend if she wants. You can even get to dance with her.”

“Please Ash,” Becky made a pouty face. “Please please, I miss our Thelma & Louis dancing time.”

“God why am I the third wheel everywhere, where is my husband when i need him!” Nattie yelled, and the three of them burst into laughter.

  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

The text from Charlotte was clear:  _ Hey! Do you wanna come to this Ladies Night dancing thing with me and the girls at our hotel club tonight? You can bring friends if you like! _

Why had Ari been staring at it for the past half an hour without moving an inch or replying you ask? Because she was shocked. Charlotte was inviting her to a “dance thing.” It involved dancing. Not that Ari was bad at dancing. She was okay - with the three moves she knew. She was freaking out because what if this meant that she and Charlotte were gonna dance? Would Charlotte want to dance with her? She knew that if she got drunk enough she’d probably get drunk enough to ask Charlotte to dance herself. Their bodies would be close. And stay close. And move together. Just the thought sent butterflies to Ari’s stomach. If Charlotte said no, well, Ari would be heartbroken but that was a matter of “if and when” that she did not have to worry about right now. 

Her roommate Mel knocked on her door and plopped down beside her on her bed. Ari showed her the text and buried her head in Mel’s shoulder whispering, “I like her so much, I don’t know what to do. I want to go dancing, but what if I am attached and she is not.”

“Ari,” Mel said, massaging her shoulders. “Breathe, dude. It’s okay. She’s just a girl. A really athletic and hot girl, but still a person. I know you like her. I know it seems complicated right now. But it seems like she’s into it from all the back and forth texting. She came to LA to see you. She’s in it as much as you are boo.”

“What if she’s not?” Ari asked, on the verge of tears. Fuck. It scared her how much she liked Charlotte. She had grown so attached in such a short time, and the two had barely met in person.

“Then I’ll kick her ass okay?” Mel said, and Ari nodded. 

“Do you wanna come with me?” Ari asked.

“Normally, i’d say ewww girls’ night? Where are the mennn!!” Mel said, laughing. “But I know what this means to you and I’ll be there for as long as you need. And if you have to go to her room, well that’s my cue to leave.”

“Shut up,” Ari said, blushing even at the mention of the idea. “I love you. Thank you.”

“Now go get dressed. That’s my girl.”

 

*

They took shots before they went to the club. The minibar in the room had some cheap beers, which frankly Charlotte had to admit were kind of her guilty pleasure.

“Save some for the club, Ash,” Becky said, laughing. “Stop chugging, you’re gonna vomit.”

“You’re so quiet,” Nattie said. “Sure you’re okay? You’re just sitting and sipping, while Bex and I can’t stop gossiping.”

“I’m just thinking,” Charlotte said.

 

“About what?” Nattie asked.

 

“My sexuality,” Charlotte said. “Like what is up with that.”

 

“Ash,” Becky said, coming closer and placing a hand on her knee. “We’re all a little gay. Aren’t we Nattie?”

“Oh hell yeah,” Nattie said. “You know how many times the Glamazon and I made out?”

“Wait, you and Beth Phoenix?” Charlotte asked, laughing at the idea of Nattie, and one of her favorite women wrestlers of all time.

“Yeah!” Nattie said. “Everything’s cool between us still. Like I have TJ and she has Adam, but we’re cool.”

“But that’s also the thing though,” Charlotte said. “I’m scared if this is just a phase? Like am I just in this because it’s new and exciting and scary? I know Ari is actually gay, and I don’t want to hurt her, but I don’t trust myself.”

“Charlie you guys aren’t even dating,” Becky said. “She hasn’t asked you out, and you’re freaking out like she’s proposed marriage.”

“That’s the scariest thing though,” Charlotte said. “I just don’t know how my family will react. What my dad’s gonna say - he’s the straightest guy I know. And I don’t know. What about the fans? What if they find out? I don’t know what it means for who I am and what I’ve thought-”

“I think you’re overthinking this,” Nattie said. “You like her, you like her. It’s kind of that simple. You’re a white, established, successful woman. You shouldn’t have any problems in trying to figure out your sexuality. Look at all your fans and the way you’ve inspired them to do various things.”

“Charlie the way you look,” Becky said. “Half your female fans are probably already gay.”

“That’s true,” Charlotte said, smiling. “This girl keeps tweeting me to moonsault her!”

“I’m dead!” Becky said, bursting into laughter.

“Ash what do you want?” Nattie asked.

“I don’t know,” Charlotte said, shrugging. “I just wanna hang out with her.”

“Well then hang out we shall!” They said, sipping the last of the beers and getting ready because it was almost time for dancing.

 

*

Ari was awestruck. Charlotte looked fucking incredible. She was wearing dark jeans, a white top and a leather jacket.

“Damn,” Mel said, elbowing Ari in the ribs. “Girl cleans up good.”

“She really does.”

They approached each other in front of the hotel club, saying “HEY!” in unison and Ari felt her body tingle with joy and nervousness as Charlotte pulled her into a hug.   
“Ari it’s so good to see you,” Charlotte said, her voice as soothing and attractive as ever. “You already know Becky, and this is Nattie.”

The famous Natalya shook Ari’s hand and Ari introduced the three of them to Mel. All five of them headed in, and the club was...interesting. Ari wasn’t usually much of a club goer but in that moment being in there with the woman she definitely had feelings for, it felt pretty good. The club was loud and the girls got a couch and table sort of situation.

“I’m gonna go do shots!” Nattie said winking at Charlotte, and Becky and Mel somehow got up immediately on cue, and yelled “Me too!” leaving a confused but amused Ari.

“Nattie’s so embarrassing she’s practically like my mom,” Charlotte said, shaking her head. 

“How’s your trip been so far?” Ari asked, happy but scared. She also definitely needed a drink, and thankfully Mel brought her one. And then Mel left. Crazy kids. 

“It’s been good,” Charlotte said. They were sitting next to each other on the couches, and as Ari took a sip of her drink (vodka soda, ugh why Ari!) she smiled and admired the beautiful girl next to her. “We’re on break so i’m on a cheat weekend it’s been burgers and fries for lunch I couldn’t be happier!”

“Insane how your schedule works,” Ari said. “I’m glad you get a cheat weekend. But also not surprised you’re on a strict diet. Those amazing eight packs didn’t grow themselves i’m guessing.”

Thank god it was dark in the club, because Charlotte could not see the massive shade of red Ari turned the minute she realized what she said.

“Thanks,” Charlotte said, smiling. “Hey I love this song! Do you wanna dance?”

“Uh yeah,” Ari said, drinking all of her drink. “With you?”

“Yeah of course,” Charlotte said. “Is that cool?”

“Of course!” Ari said, blushing even more and following the beautiful blonde. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Relax, you are okay - Ari told herself. The level of alcohol in her body was high enough that she felt okay as Charlotte grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. She didn’t trip, she didn’t faint. But it was also thankfully low enough that she wasn’t shouting all her secrets and feelings to Charlotte, or worse, throwing up on her. Charlotte seemed like an expert, She had thrown her leather jacket on the couch before coming up to the dancefloor so Ari got a proper look at her outfit. Charlotte’s white tank top was actually a crop top tank. Ari and Charlotte had talked about the gorgeous tattoos on each side of her body. The one on the right was Ari’s favorite:

 

_ “Ground your heart above all else. For it will determine the course of your life.” _

 

“I’m a hopeless romantic, and I guess the Bible’s cool too,” Charlotte had told her at the time. And Ari had immediately wanted to shower this girl with all the love, romance (and god - if you know what she means oops) in the world. 

 

Charlotte was at least 3 inches taller than her, and it was a good height difference to dance along with. Ari was careful not to overstep any boundaries with her arms around the beautiful blonde’s shoulder as the Dua Lipa song played in the background. Charlotte seemed to be so confident in her dancing - Ari would normally be intimidated but in this case it was helping her because Charlotte was leading.

 

*

 

Charlotte tried her best not to freak out. She had always been decent at dancing - her cheerleading background coming to some good use in these cases. But she was nervous because the more time she spent with Ari the more she realized how much she cared about this girl, and how much joy and excitement and nerves and all the emotions at the same time she felt when Ari was there. Especially right now with her hands around the brunette’s waist. 

 

Charlotte was pretty sure at this point she had feelings for Ari. There was no denying it. She didn’t know if she was gay or bi or whatever the fuck. She just knew that she liked Ari, she loved getting to know her, and she wanted to pursue some sort of more-than-friends dynamic with her.

 

Charlotte hadn’t felt this for a long time. Even her friends could see it. Nattie wouldn’t usually say anything about her personal life unless it was important, and Nattie was commenting left and right about how much Ari apparently meant to Charlotte.

  
And Becky was of course the best friend who knew what she wanted and what she needed, and Becky seemed to think Ari was the right call. Becky’s niece of course knew Ari from being her soccer coach, and had said nothing but good things about Ari.

 

“Will Auntie Ashley date Coach Starr!” Sarah had asked Becky because Becky often couldn’t keep her mouth shut. “That would be so cool you are both so cool.”

 

It had made Charlotte blush a lot. Yet she knew she wanted to see Ari all the time. Which is why she hadn’t stopped herself from Ari to dance with her.

 

*

 

Their mouths were close to each other. Ari could feel Charlotte’s pacey breaths against her and she couldn’t help but smile.

 

“You know I wouldn’t be telling you this sober, but you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on,” Ari said, and immediately regretting it. Fuck fuck fuck. So damn corny, kinda creepy? This was it, it was over.

 

Except Charlotte seemed to be taking it pretty well.

 

“You’re not so bad yourself Miss Starr,” Charlotte said, grinning.

 

Wait though, did Charlotte mean that in a straight friendly way? Ari didn’t know. Sometimes straight girls mindlessly complimented each other without understanding the implication it could have on a gay girl so. Who knew!

 

“Charlotte,” Ari began, sighing. “Ashley.”

 

“Mm?” Charlotte asked, still maintaining the perfect rhythm of their dancing. The song had now shifted to Rihanna.

 

“You know I’m not straight right?”

 

“Yeah,” Charlotte said, pretty casually. “Guess I figured that out from how much we’ve talked!”

 

“Right right so,” Ari said. She was stuttering and she was scared but alcohol in her, this was the bravest she could be. “I think you’re beautiful in a gay way.”

 

“Oh,” Charlotte said. “Um.”

 

“Yeah,” Ari said. “I have a crush on you. And I know the chances of you being into women aren’t that high, let alone being into me of all people, but I just wanted to get it out there.”

 

Charlotte stopped swaying to the music and stared at Ari.

 

“And I know we’ve been good friends and I love talking to you, but the way I feel about you is kind of killing me,” Ari continued to ramble. “So if you think you think of me as just a friend, please stop whatever this is, because it’s going to hurt me. So yeah. That’s it - it’s out there.”

 

Charlotte continued to stare at her for a second. Ari felt like she wanted to cry. But then, Charlotte grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her aside, away from the dancefloor.

 

“Okay so when we met I thought I was straight,” Charlotte began. “And this isn’t easy for me - navigating these things at 31. But. I’m not gonna lie and say I haven’t been thinking about you a lot. And the way we connect. And how much your whole speech right there fills up my heart with so much joy and fear but there’s no one I’d rather feel all these things for.”

 

“Wait what?” Ari asked. “You’re not rejecting me?”

 

“What! No!” Charlotte said. “I’m not interested in being just friends. I like you, Ari! I have no idea what it’s like to date a girl but I don’t know, do you wanna go on a date with me? Like tomorrow or something?”

 

Ari’s heart was banging hard and fast against her chest. She didn’t know what came over her but she did the thing - she stood on her tippy toes and went for it. What she had been dying to do since she had laid eyes on Ashley Fliehr.

 

It was a perfect kiss.

  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triple H gives advice!

Charlotte did not get a wink of sleep that night. She twisted and turned in her bed, and she paced in her hotel room. There was a horrible, horrible thing that came with life as a wrestler on the road and that was maintaining relationships. Charlotte knew that if she wanted Ari to stick around in her life - and she did - she would have to show some sort of sign of commitment to the brunette. They had a date coming up the next evening, but then she had to leave the morning after because they were doing Smackdown across the country in DC. As much as she would probably liked to take it slow and see Ari steadily, it wouldn’t be possible because she would be traveling. And it was an ongoing writing season for Ari. Ari couldn’t just pack her bags and move around with Charlotte. 

Charlotte could never ask that of her friend she hadn’t even been on one date yet with. Which is why the only solution Charlotte could think of was to tell Ari that she wanted to see her exclusively. Which was an extremely scary thought. They hadn’t even been on a date. They had had one kiss. How was Charlotte so sure she wanted to commit to this girl.

“I mean if you think about it love,” Becky had said, dangling her feet in her New Day pajamas on Charlotte’s bed earlier that night. “You guys have been constantly talkin’  _ and flirtin -  _ for more than the last month. I think it’s aight if you tell ‘er you like ‘er. You don’t wanna leave her all confused and shit. Tha’s dumb.”

Becky had gone to bed at least two hours earlier. To Becky the solution didn’t seem hard. But Charlotte was afraid of commitment. She had been known for committing too soon and honestly having it turn out not so great. Of course Ari was a fucking angel there was no way she could hurt Charlotte - but Charlotte was scared of messing this up. What if she wasn’t good enough for Ari? What if her inexperience with girls scared Ari away? What if her dad-

Oh shit.

Charlotte had to tell her dad.

Not that there was anything official happening. But Charlotte and Ric were close. She loved telling him things. He was also her manager and would probably know the minute he saw her in a couple days that something was up. He always knew.

What if he didn’t agree?

Charlotte had seen her dad with a lot of women in her life. He understood the appeal of women right? Ugh ew that was an awful thought. Charlotte didn’t want her dad to be gross and objectifying about women with her, she just wanted his support in her decision, but she wasn’t sure how to bring it up to him. He hadn’t gotten along with either of her boyfriends turned husbands, but this was of course understandable considering they were A+ pigs. Would he be okay with her dating a girl? She wasn’t sure she wanted to talk to her dad right then and there - he was probably sleeping, but there was someone else who might be able to give her advice - someone who was more of an  _ uncle  _ figure, and family friend, and much less scary in a lot of ways than her dad because he wasn’t her father but also she could trust to be honest with her. And he would be awake.

He picked up after 3 rings.   
“Ashley,” Paul “Triple H” Levesque’s voice floated from the other side of the phone. “To what do I owe you the pleasure?”

“Hey Hunter!” she said, trying not to sound so stressed. 

“Why are you awake,” he said, a second later. “I thought you were one of those early to bed early to rise types.”

“Yeah and I’m on the west coast so it’s only-” Charlotte began, then she checked the Rolex watch on her nightstand. “Only 2 am. Huh.”   


“Okay Ash,” Triple H said. “What is up that you are calling me at 5 am Eastern Time?”

“I’m sorry - I shouldn’t have I needed your advice on something,” she said, sighing. She could do this. She could go through with this and come out to him. Come out? Wow she was thirteen all over again. Except 13-year-old her would never thought she would be anything but gaga over boys. Sigh.

“I’m listening.”

Charlotte took a deep breath. The last time she was this nervous on the phone with Hunter was around 6 years ago, when she had called him and told him she wanted to be a WWE superstar.

“Do you think my dad would be mad if I liked a girl?” she asked.

“What?” Hunter said. “Are you asking me for dating advice? About your dad?”

“You know him better than most people, Hunter,” she said. She regretted this decision. She should have just called her dad. Or no one. She was a grown woman she could make her decisions. “I know he’s not approved of men I dated in the past - which is fine because they were all dicks and misogynistic pics. But. This girl. She’s perfect. She’s kind, she’s a screenwriter - so she understands entertainment, she’s funny, and I really like her and I wanna date her but I don’t know if dad is- um, homophobic? We’ve never talked about this as a possibility because obviously no one saw it coming.”

“Ok Ash calm down and breathe,” Hunter said. “Your dad trusts your judgment and he knows he shouldn’t judge others’ dating decision. Especially when it comes to women. Now have you not actually begun dating this woman?”

“No- we’re actually going on a date tomorrow.”

“Aright,” Hunter said. “Tell you what. You go on this date, and if it doesn’t go well problem solved, no need to bug  your dad. But if you feel like you’d like to see her again, tell him and he will understand.”

“Okay,” Charlotte said, feeling slightly better. “Thank you.”

“But Ash-,” Hunter said.

“Yeah?”

“Does she live in LA? Isn’t that a bit hard to do?”

“I think I’d be willing to do long distance for her,” Charlotte said, surprised at just how much she liked Ari.

 

*

 

Ari hadn’t slept all night either. She had gone through fifty different outfits before she finally settled on something that showed that she wasn’t trying too hard, but she wasn’t dressed in sweats either. She had worn a black button down, denim jacket, and red pants. She had no idea what outfit would impress Charlotte. Charlotte had  _ two (TWO!!!)  _ personal shoppers. She was really nervous but she was absolutely PUMPED. She was going on a date with the most beautiful girl in the world. A DATE DATE. Not to mention the fact that  _ she had kissed. _

Ari was too shy to text Charlotte since the kiss. What if the blonde had changed her mind? What if Charlotte was straight again? What if it was all some big prank? Much to Ari’s relief, an hour before their scheduled time, Charlotte texted her:

_ Do you still want to go out with me? _

Shit. What if Charlotte  _ had  _ actually changed her mind?

_ Yeah, if you do  _ \- Ari replied.

_ Omg of course I do.  _ Charlotte texted back.  _ I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it! I was nervous you wouldn’t wanna. _

_ Of course I wanna!!!!!  _ Ari replied.  _ I also cannot stop thinking about it. _

_ What do you wanna do?  _ Charlotte asked.  _ You’re the local - I barely know anything around LA. _

_ I would love to show you Santa Monica Pier, if you haven’t been.  _ Ari texted.

_ I haven’t!  _ Charlotte said.  _ The girls and I got a rental car. Can I pick you up in an hour? _

_ See you then! _


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH FLUFF I AM SORRY!!!

Ari had been nervous but it turned out that she had little to be nervous about. Charlotte picked her up exactly on time and while they drove to Santa Monica Pier, Ari pointed out the little things that she knew - like fun facts or random anecdotes - about places they passed. Charlotte seemed entertained and often impressed - she even said “You’re so cute!” once and Ari blushed so hard her ears went red. They parked close to the pier, right by the beach, and Ari couldn’t believe how excited and nervous she was to be on this date. Charlotte looked absolutely incredible. She was wearing a blue hoodie that said queen, and denim shorts - simple compared to the diamond embezzled robs and wrestling attire Ari had seen her wearing in the ring, but Charlotte pulled it off excellently.

Ari absolutely loved noticing the little differences between Ashley the person, and Charlotte the performer. Sure there were signs here and there of just how rich and spoilt Ashley grew up - she  _ had  _ to have the last bite of dessert, or get her preferred seat in a car, or often complained how hot it was in LA and there weren’t air conditioners everywhere. But Ashley was also more than that.  She was funny - her humor was kind of sarcastic, and very witty. Through their date Ashley kept surprising Ari with little jokes, little quirks (like tucking her hair behind her ear - “I do that when I’m nervous” - she told Ari), as they walked along the beach, and checked out all the things happening - the ice cream stalls, the Snapchat-famous dancer man, the waves crashing against the sand, and people chatting away around it. 

Ari doesn’t know exactly when or how, but somehow she found her and Charlotte’s hands slowly reaching for each other, and their fingers intertwining. Ari doesn’t usually believe in soulmates, or love/like at first site, or remotely anything romantic and fate-links of that kind, but with Charlotte she felt electric. As the two walked along the beach and talked about literally everything - Charlotte’s career, Ari’s career, Ari’s college, Charlotte’s college, Charlotte’s family, Ari’s family. 

As the sun was setting they stopped walking and sat on the beach by the ocean, scooting close together and Charlotte put her arms around Ari’s shoulder. Ari jumped a little. Charlotte immediately looked scared and removed her hand.

“Oh no I’m sorry if that was too much,” Charlotte said, laughing nervously.

“NO, no no no,” Ari said, shaking her head. “I’m such an idiot. It was more than okay, please put it back. I just jumped because it was unexpected.”

Charlotte slowly and gently put her arm around Ari’s shoulder, this time with a gentle squeeze. Ari smiled and she knew it seemed like a perfect moment so she went for it again. She tilted her head, and held her fingers against Charlotte’s chin and gently kissed her. The kiss caught Charlotte by surprise, but Ari could feel the blonde smiling in the kiss as Charlotte began to kiss her back. After what seemed almost four minutes Charlotte suddenly broke the kiss as they both caught for breath.

“That was -” Ari began.

“Wonderful,” Charlotte said, smiling and nodding. “Wow. I had never kissed a girl before last night -”

 

“I figured,” Ari said, blushing. “I hope it’s okay -”

 

“Ari, it is. It definitely is. In fact, it’s-” Charlotte said, shaking her head. “Amazing? You are - you are amazing. And your lips are so soft. Nothing like kissing a man. Different.”

“Different good?” Ari asked, a little cautious.

“Definitely different good,” Charlotte said, nodding.

They were about to kiss again when Charlotte suddenly stopped. “Oh shit,” Charlotte said.

“Is everything okay?” Ari asked.

“Um-,” Charlotte said, thinking. “People here seem to be minding their own business, and I really don’t think that many people probably watch WWE or know me, but on the slight off chance that I do get more recognized I want to be careful-”

“Oh,” Ari said. “Wait - oh yes of course. Like I assume nobody knows - not that I know anything about labels you have or anything-”

“Yeah i don’t know,” Charlotte said, looking down. “I’ve like never had feelings for a girl before. I think. Maybe I have? I don’t know.”

“Okay,” Ari said, unsure of how to respond. “I just want you to be comfortable, and say no pressure whatsoever, I know you have an intensely busy schedule and-”

“No, no Ari,” Charlotte said, shaking her head. “There is no doubt in my mind that I like you. I have liked you since we started talking. It took me a second to understand the romantic extent to which I do of course, because it’s so new to me, and I know obviously my schedule doesn’t permit things, but I want to keep talking to you, and maybe even seeing you - no no  _ definitely  _ seeing you. Like you know, this. Kissing and holding hands.”

“Oh,” Ari said, speechless. She wasn’t sure what she was shaken by more. The fact that Charlotte had used the word “romantic,” or that Charlotte wanted to date (???) her.

“I know it’s early,” Charlotte said, blushing. “Like we’ve known each other a month. It’s like January - i don’t even know why I’m thinking about the rest of the year but, like I would love to look at my schedule and figure out when we can hang out again. I think the nature of my job kind of needs me to make these decisions. Like I wouldn’t want to tell you this over phone I’d rather tell you in person.” 

“What are you saying?” Ari asked, curious.

“Like do you want to - do this?”

“Do what?” Ari asked, laughing. She knew Charlotte was nervous, but she was nervous too. She wanted to give Charlotte everything she wanted, but she also needed to know what Charlotte wanted.

“Like date me?” Charlotte said. “Beyond today? Like maybe even be girlfriends some day? I’m sorry this is all happening so soon - but I am leaving tomorrow and I don’t want to leave things up in the air because I like you and I don’t want to hurt you, but I also need some clarity over what’s happening and figure out if we’re on the same page”

“Yes,” Ari said, her heart beating super fast. “Yes I’d like to date you more, I’d like to see you more, and yes I would love to be girlfriends. Someday. Someday of course.”

They both laughed.

“I definitely have so much to deal with in terms of talking to my family about it and explaining that I do like you,” Charlotte said.  “And we would have to work around our schedules and figure out weekends or something-”

“And you don’t always have to be the one to travel to LA,” Ari said. “If you come to cities by the west coast, I will drive up or down. And I can maybe even visit you in Orlando-”

“Actually,” Charlotte said. “I’m moving back to North Carolina next month.”

“Oh wow,” Ari said. “How do you feel about that?”

“Good. Excited. Nervous,” Charlotte said.

“Maybe I can come by and help you move?” Ari asked. “It’s off season because we’re finishing filming soon.”

“Oh!” Charlotte said, smiling. “I’d love that.”

“Amazing,” Ari said, quickly giving Charlotte a peck on the lips.

“Now,” Charlotte said. “I’m hungry. What’s there to eat around here?”

“I know a great taco place!” Ari said, and they got up and headed away from the beach. Holding hands of course.

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Charlotte was nervous as heck. She hadn’t seen Ari in almost a month, and she wasn’t sure what they were. Yes, they texted every day and talked on the phone every other day and FaceTimed at least twice a week, but they hadn’t really talked about labels since they had mentioned that they would want to be girlfriends someday. Charlotte knew that she definitely liked Ari, and she knew that Ari liked her back. It was a scary, but wonderful feeling, and now Ari was coming to see Charlotte’s new place in North Carolina.

Charlotte excitedly drove to the airport at 10 am, thirty minutes before Ari’s flight was supposed to land, just to be safe. She had brought flowers with her, as well as a box of donuts, because Ari had probably not eaten breakfast, and also that they one of were her favorite food groups. Charlotte looked in the mirror at least 25 times before getting out of her Mini Cooper and waiting by Ari’s terminal. The screen signalled that Ari’s flight had landed exactly on time, and within minutes Charlotte’s phone flashed with a text,  _ Hey! I’ve landed. Be out soon. _

Charlotte’s stomach did a flip. She quickly replied with a  _ can’t wait  _ without thinking or analyzing it too much, and couldn’t help but sigh a little when Ari replied with a pink heart emoji. Finally, after the longest five minutes of her life, Charlotte saw her. She was wearing denim on denim - such an adorable dork - and Charlotte was pleasantly surprised to see, a Charlotte Flair snapback that Charlotte had mailed her herself.    
The two immediately leapt into a hug. Charlotte felt extremely comfortable in Ari’s arms, like she was home. It had been a long time.

“Welcome to Charlotte, North Carolina,” Charlotte told Ari, after they finally let go. “The Queen City.”

“I can’t believe I’m being picked up by the queen herself,” Ari said, grinning ear to ear.

“Shall we?” Charlotte asked, proceeding for the exit and toward the parking lot. Somewhere in that walk back to Charlotte’s car, they began to hold hands.

 

*

Ari put her suitcase inside Charlotte’s adorable car, and before Charlotte started backing out of the parking lot, she quickly leaned her body over the gear and leaned in for a quick peck. Shivers ran down her spine at the mere contact of Charlotte’s lips and Ari couldn’t believe her luck. She was visiting someone who was romantically interested in her. Someone who, currently driving in a bro-tank gave her incredible views of her well-toned back muscles, and Ari felt like she was in some strange gay dream.

They talked and sang along to Guns N Roses and Charlotte pointed out things as the drove back to her place. Ari was about to unpack some fresh clothes and shower when Charlotte wrapped her arms around her back and placed her head on her shoulders.

“Don’t leave me already,” Charlotte said. “You just got here.”

“The bathroom is a mere five feet away Ms. Flair,” Ari said, grinning.

She leaned in for another kiss, this time deeper than the peck in the car had been. Ari wrapped her arms around Charlotte’s extremely well-built broad shoulders as Charlotte’s arms took her waist. They kissed and moved and pushed each other against walls and ended up on a couch, Ari on top of Charlotte, caressing her body up and down, leaving kisses and marks on the blonde’s neck, and Charlotte frantically reaching to take Ari’s shirt off.

“Are you sure?” Ari asked. 

“Mmm,” Charlotte said. “I’ve been ready since the day I met you.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

It was only when they were done, blissfully wrapped in each other - on Charlotte’s giant couch may she add - that Charlotte broke the news.

 

“So uhm,” Charlotte said, placing a gentle hand on Ari’s waist.

 

“What?” Ari asked, suddenly concerned. “Are you sick of me already? Bad sex? Kicking me out? I should have showered shouldn’t i!”

 

“No,” Charlotte said, bursting out laughing. “It’s not that.”

 

“What is it then?” Ari asked. “You just sound nervous is all.”

 

“Oh ok so,” Charlotte said, taking a deep breath in. “We’re having dinner with my dad tonight.”

 

“Oh,” Ari said. “And then _ohh._ ”

 

From what Charlotte had told her, Ari knew that Charlotte’s father, the legendary wrestler Ric Flair, had never approved of boys that Charlotte had introduced him to. And here Charlotte was introducing him to a girl. Ari to be specific.

 

“Does he know?” Ari asked. “That we’re- oh you know, about _us?_ ”

 

“Umm,” Charlotte said. “He knows you exist. That we’re very close. He doesn’t really know about anything of the - um, romantic sort.”

 

“I see I see,” Ari said. “Thought it was too early to meet the parents.”

 

“Yeah,” Charlotte said, burying her face in Ari’s back. “Sorry dude. It’s just we have this weekly father-daughter dinner thing.”

 

_Dude._

 

“So um,” Ari said. “Do you- do you plan on telling him? Or should I just come as a friend? Should I not come at all?”

 

“I think,” Charlotte said, nervously. “No please come, first of all. And, he’s my dad. He’s my best friend. I do tell him everything.  I think it should be okay.”

 

“Okay,” Ari said, suddenly also very nervous. “I’m gonna take your word on it.”

 

“Should we,” Charlotte said, suddenly laughing. “I don’t know, talk about what we are?”

 

“You could-” Ari said, shrugging. “You could tell him that we are seeing each other? We’re dating? Are we- um dating?”

 

“Yes,” Charlotte said, suddenly very excited by this new label. “I think we are. We’ve been on dates. And we’ve kissed, and we’ve-”

 

“Made each other come?” Ari asked, laughing.

 

“Yes,” Charlotte said, laughing as well. “That was - that was amazing by the way.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Ari said, now turning around to face Charlotte. “Welcome to the amazing world of You Are Not Missing Out on Anything If You’re Not Dating Men.”

 

Charlotte blushed.

 

“Are you seeing anyone else?” Ari asked, curious.

 

“Oh noo,” Charlotte said. “I’m focused on my career and-”

 

“And?” Ari asked.

 

“And you,” Charlotte said, grinning ear to ear.

 

“Okay,” Ari said. “Let’s do it. Dinner with your dad. If he hates you or thinks it’s a phase, that’s normal.

 

"I have a good feeling about this,” Charlotte said, kissing Ari.

 

"Okay then," Ari said, kissing her back. Then remembering something. "Can I finally take that shower now?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long only to give you this short chapter :( but please enjoy!!!

 

Dinner with Ric and Ari seemed to be going well. Neither of them had mentioned to Ric that they were seeing each other, but judging by the conversation around dinner - sports, tv music - Ric seemed to be liking Ari. Ari knew a lot about pop culture that Ric seemed to love, so Charlotte was a little bit relieved. The restaurant they had gone to was also pretty low key so Ari wasn’t feeling super overwhelmed. In between main course and dessert when Ari had to excuse herself to go to the bathroom, it was Ric and Charlotte alone, when Ric gave her a knowing look.

“What?” Charlotte asked.

“I like her,” Ric said, laughing.

“Yeah, me too,” Charlotte said.

“Is there something going on there?” Ric asked.

Charlotte’s stomach dropped. Her father knew her too well.

“What do you mean?” Charlotte asked, feigning ignorance.

“Well for one,” Ric said. “You two cannot keep your eyes off of each other. And your hands are touching at any excuse.”

“I hadn’t noticed,” Charlotte said.

“I’ve been with a lot of women in my life,” Ric said and Charlotte rolled her eyes. “And the way you’re talking to her, is the way women talk when they’re interested in someone.”

“Would you hate me,” Charlotte asked. “If I  _ was?  _ Interested in her, I mean?” 

“Are you together?” Ric asked.

“I mean we haven’t really defined it,” Charlotte said. “But we are exclusively seeing each other from what I can tell.”

“And you like her?”

“I do,” Charlotte said, nodding, remembering all the good times she had had with Ari. “I really do, Dad. She makes me feel taken care of and she makes me laugh and we can have both fun and serious conversations it’s wonderful.”

“Okay then,” Ric said. “As long as it’s making you happy.”

“So you’re not mad I’m not straight?”

“Honestly,” Ric said. “I’ve always suspected.”

Just then, Ari came back. “Always suspected what?” Ari asked, unaware of the conversation happening.

“That my daughter here may be into women,” Ric said, and Ari’s eyes went wild.

“I told him,” Charlotte said to Ari, whos started blushing. “That you know, we’re seeing each other.”

“What are your intentions with my daughter young lady?” Ric asked, suddenly stern.

“Nothing but absolutely honorable, sir,” Ari said, in an equally serious voice and the three of them shared a look and all started laughing.

*

They spent the next couple of days exploring the city of Charlotte, which Charlotte showing Ari all her favorite spots, where she grew up, taking her to her favorite food places. They also had time to just spend cuddling in Charlotte’s bed, watching Sex and the City reruns, getting pizza deliveries and spending late nights talking and learning more about each other. Ari’s favorite thing was the fact that she could never get tired of learning about Charlotte. She’d never really been in a relationship where people wanted to know this much about her, asked her questions, or she felt like they got tired of her easily. With Charlotte it was different. She would tell her about her wrestling adventures, ask Ari about her career as a TV writer and her side hustle as a soccer coach. They would talk about their childhoods growing up in California and North Carolina. Charlotte would show Ari old wrestling videos of Charlotte’s career. It was amazing.

It was their last night together before Ari had to go back the next morning and Charlotte had to hit the road again for a house show.

“So what’s next for The Queen?” Ari asked, as they held each other tight on Charlotte’s couch, an old Grey’s Anatomy episode playing in the background.

“A bunch of house shows, then Smackdown,” she said. “My big thing coming up is my rivalry with Asuka. We’re going to face off at Wrestlemania in New Orleans.”

“That sounds great!” Ari said. “I’ve always wanted to go to New Orleans!”

“Wait,” Charlotte said. “Do you want to come with me? I mean the match itself will be pretty big because my title will be on the line and her streak is on the line, but we could also like see the city together and stuff.”

“Oh,” Ari said. “Yeah, I’d like that. When is it?”

“Second Sunday of April,” Charlotte said. “That whole weekend will be like cool Mania stuff, and other stuff.”

“I’ve heard the food there is good,” Ari said.

“It is pretty damn good,” Charlotte said.

“Do you feel comfortable being at the stage where we’re like traveling together?” Ari asked.

Charlotte’s stomach did a drop. “Yeah,” she said. “I haven’t dated anyone in a long time, but I feel good with you, I feel safe with you.”

“Me too,” Ari said, smiling at her. “I’ll pencil it in. New Orleans. Wrestlemania with the queen.”

Charlotte’s heart started beating really fast. She smiled wide. “You’re so fucking cute,” Ari said, and kissed her long and hard.


End file.
